Jaxon Pierce
Jaxon Bryce Pierce is a main character in both Glee: The Next Generation and it's spin-off, Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. He is the main focus of both series and during his tie at McKinley, he was the male lead of New Directions as well as Glee Club Co-Captain. Jaxon is the cousin of former New Directions member Brittany S. Pierce. He is one of the original "core six" along with Honey Berry, Kevin Rhodes, Bella James, Miles Larson, and Nicole Martin. He made his debut in the first episode, For Your Entertainment. Jaxon was also a member of the McKinley Titans football team, as their halfback. He's openly gay and in Two of Hearts, he began dating James Holland. They briefly broke up in The Power of Love, however they reconciled in the very next episode. They again broke up in Season 2 and got back together in Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now. They were engaged in Gold Forever and got married in The Wedding. Jaxon was created by series writer and creator JamesonOTP. He is portrayed by Max Thieriot. Background Jaxon was on the football team at McKinley and had been one of the most popular students since his freshman year. Jaxon hung around with Miles Larson, John Weiner, Declan Porterhouse, and Kevin Rhodes prior to Season 1. Jaxon has been shown to have disagreed with Miles' bullying ways pre-New Directions, but they have stuck together as they have been best friends since pre-school. Miles is likely to have been the first person whom Jaxon told that he was gay to, and Miles has been very accepting, going as far as to say that it meant more girls for him because he didn't have to compete with Jaxon, who was already really popular amongst the girls at McKinley. During his 7th grade year in Junior High, Jaxon had a brief relationship with Lana Addison before either realized, or admitted, they were both gay. This however ended when Lana left middle school to attend Thurston High. Jaxon, Miles, and Kevin all met in preschool and been friends since. John came along later in high school and became close friends with the others. Biography Season 1 In For Your Entertainment, Jaxon is first seen walking down the hall when he stumbles across the flyer for Glee Club. He decides to audition for Glee Club, but can't convince his best friend Declan to do so. Jaxon shows up for his audition and is extremely nervous. Backstage he calls his cousin, Brittany Pierce, who convinces him that he can do this and that he should sing his go-to song, For Your Entertainment. Jaxon gets glammed up Adam Lambert style and performs for Will and friends, who accept him into New Directions. Later, it is revealed that Jaxon plays for the McKinley Titans and is their star halfback. Jaxon is introduced to Kevin Rhodes, who he vaguely knows, and John Weiner. He is already friendly with Miles Larson, as the two are close friends. He also takes notice of James Holland, a transfer student from Carmel, whom he sees walking through the parking lot. When Glee Club is tasked with coming up with a perfect number to get more people to try out, it is Jaxon who suggests The Nicest Kids in Town. Jaxon is first seen in Proud as Miles and Bella walk into the auditorium to watch auditions and sit beside him. He speaks to Bella, calling her Bells, and bumps knuckles with Miles. Jaxon reveals that Coach Sylvester has been pressuring him for an answer whether or not he will be joining the Cheerios. Miles reminds Jaxon that it will be hard to play football and also cheer for the team on the sidelines at the same time. Jaxon realizes Miles is right and decides he will break the news to Sue in the morning that he won't be joining. When Rose Mitchell auditions, Jaxon notices Kevin's discomfort and asks what's wrong. Kevin tells him that he and Rose used to date, to which Jaxon replies "awkward." As Kevin gets up and leaves, Jaxon tries to go after him but Bella urges him not to, saying she knows Kevin and he needs his alone time. Jaxon is enthralled by Evan's performance, but when Evan states that he's openly bisexual and it was dedicated to a certain guy, his wink indicating that that guy is Jaxon, Jaxon seems surprised. When Miles makes a joke about Breezy, Jaxon laughs, telling him that it was mean. As Kevin watches Miles' tryout for QB, Jaxon tells Kevin that they are both good, but Miles lets his anger get in the way sometimes and that Kevin is gonna get the position. When Kevin voices his concerns over his looks, Jaxon reassures him. Later, in the locker room, a fight breaks out between Kevin and Miles and Jaxon is forced to break it up. Jaxon goes to Sue's office first thing the next morning to tell her that he won't be joining the Cheerios. On the way there, Jaxon runs into Declan and tries to talk him into joining Glee Club but Declan declines, saying that he can't dance or sing. This information is later proven false and is likely just Declan being modest. When Jaxon breaks the news that he's not joining Cheerios to Sue, she realizes that her plan has failed since Glee Club now has its star and will not likely be derailed. Sue then goes into a rage and starts screaming and throwing things, telling Jaxon that he has made an enemy. While running from Sue's office, Jaxon sees James and plans to "accidentally" bump into him so he can get to know him better. Jaxon bumps into James and the two grab their books, making small talk. Jaxon asks if he can walk James to homeroon and James asks if that means that Jaxon likes him. Jaxon gets nervous, stammering and saying he doesn't know. Jaxon is last seen with New Directions, singing in Proud. In Battle of the Sexes, Jaxon doesn't attend the auditions as he is said to be helping Coach Beiste with football practice, along with Kevin and Miles. During the pairing off for the Battle of the Sexes, Jaxon gets chosen as the boys' team leader. Jaxon gives each boy a job and decides to call his cousin, Brittany, for help. Jaxon loves the song that the other boys pick and decides that they'll do it. Later, while practicing the jumps in the dance routine, Jaxon flinches and misses his jump. After a pep-talk from Brittany and Blaine, Jaxon tries the jump again and makes it. Jaxon watches as James out his glasses back on and walks down the hall. Jaxon follows behind him, singing Cooler Than Me to himself because he feels James is too cool for him. Azimio interupts the song by throwing a slushie in Jaxon's face. James comes to Jaxon's aid, chasing off Azimio and taking Jaxon to the bathroom to help him clean up. Jaxon lets on that he thinks James is cute and James seems to feel the same about Jaxon. Jaxon impresses during the boys' performance of You Get What You Give, especially impressing James at the episode's end. During Two of Hearts, James convinces Jaxon to cut class and come down with him to The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. James admits his feelings for Jaxon and sings Crazy For You. After the song, James leans in and kisses Jaxon, surprising Jaxon. Will catches them cutting class and isn't too pleased. Will says they're lucky because he'll cover for them but not to do anything like this again. Jaxon arrives the next day in full glam gear to perform his song for 80's week. He calls James up to sing backing vocals and they perform You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). India picks up on the sexual tension between Jaxon and James's chemistry and calls them out. Bella approaches Jaxon and James as they walk into the auditorium the next day and asks if what's going around the whole school is true. When James and Jaxon don't know what she's talking about she tells them that the rumor is that the two of them are dating. Jaxon gets defensive because he desn't want his business being spread around school and when India takes the blame proudly, Jaxon blows up at her. Evan jumps in and insults James for being a former member of Vocal Adrenaline and for stealing his man because Evan has a major crush/borderline obsession with Jaxon. Jaxon performs in We Built This City and is the center of Evan's attention when Evan, Lucas, and John then perform The Goonies 'R' Good Enough. The way Evan looks at Jaxon and James and behaves puts a condescending spin on the lyrics, making Jaxon feel insulted. Later, James surprises Jaxon, asking him if he will come over to his house that afternoon. Jaxon arrives at James' house and is amazed by James' house. Up in James' bedroom, Jaxon sings I Think We're Alone Now to express his feelings on trying to get James alone this entire time. James suggests he and Jaxon take the next step, implying they have sex, but Jaxon is reluctant. After considering things, they decide they should wait as its much too soon. Jaxon instead suggests they let the only magic they make be a duet. Jaxon and James perform Two of Hearts together. The next day at school, James and Jaxon hold hands as they walk down the hallway and are approached by Azimio, who brandishes two slushies, one pink and one red. He says that he thought Valentine's Day should come a bit early for the lovebirds and proceeds to throw them in the faces of Jaxon and James. In Invitationals, Jaxon is first seen in Glee Club when India walks in singing Popular and he also seems offended. When Miles runs out of Glee Club, trying to hide the fact that he's crying, Jaxon confronts Miles in the hall, saying that he knows he's lying about the costume fitting he had to leave for. Miles tells Jaxon that it still hurts too much to sing with Bella and that he could never sing with her again. Jaxon tells MIles not to give up because his and Bella's voices fits together perfectly. Miles tells Jaxon to go to Invitationals and show the show choir spies they have something to be afraid of. At Invitationals, Jaxon is greeted by Santana and Brittany, who tell him that his parents and Declan are waiting for him. Jaxon goes to meet them and they reveal that they are adopting Declan, which makes Jaxon happy. Jaxon and Declan share a hug and Declan wishes him luck. Onstage, Jaxon has a solo in Right Now (Taste the Victory). The next day after Invitationals, Jaxon tells Will that New Directions has put together a number to show him they have the confidence needed going into Sectionals and to meet them down in the auditorium. After Hallie overhears people talking about her and what Chastity spilled to India, Jaxon steps in to defend Hallie and stop a fight, but Evan rushes to India's defense. When Jaxon tells Evan he's gone too far, Evan tells Jaxon he's made a major enemy. Hallie collapses into Jaxon's arms, crying and Jaxon holds her. As the episode ends, Jaxon sings co-lead with James and Miles on Surefire Winners. Season 2 In Beautiful Dangerous, with James returning to his old look, Jaxon seems happy again. He offers to help James talk to Aldy to let him know he's leaving that lifestyle behind. Jaxon, as a good friend supports Lana through Hallie's crisis with Chris' return. Jaxon accompanies Lana and James to pay Chris and Aldy a visit. He has to call Lana down after she punches Chris. Later, Jaxon and Lana take James home and they lament over how they chose the two most troubled people in the school, singing Beautiful Dangerous together. Jaxon follows James back to Aldy's where James want to apologize one last time, on his own, for his sudden departure from Aldy's crew. When a gang member pulls a knife on James and tries to attack him due to a turf war between his gang and Aldy's crew, Jaxon jumps to James' defense. Jaxon gets stabbed in the forearm and Aldy has to save Jaxon, making a makeshift tourniquet to keep Jaxon from bleeding out to much. Jaxon ends up in the ER, having to stay overnight. It's revealed that Jaxon loses his ability to play guitar until he get surgery to reconstruct the severed tendon and he has lost partial use of his three middle fingers for the time being. Jaxon reassures James it's not his fault and sings My Immortal. Jaxon returns to school two days later and New Directions dedicates their performance of Move Along to him as he watches from the audience with Mr. Schue. Jaxon has only a small part in Evan&B due to being out for surgery to repair his severed tendon. He is first seen in the choir room when Mr. Schue brings Emma to speak to the kids about Aldy going to rehab and Jaxon's recent stabbing. Later in the hall, Jaxon comforts James when he feels it's his fault he got stabbed. Jaxon and friends discuss Taylor and her tendancy to be a bitch. Later, Jaxon disappears from the story to get his surgery. James later brings him flowers and a teddy bear and continues to feel bad for Jaxon's injury. Jaxon assures him things happen and asks him to stay with him for a while. In New Divide, Jaxon returns to McKinley and New Directions after being out for a week to recover from his surgery. He is really excited about the chance to do Linkin Park, even going as far as planning to co-ordinate Linkin Park themed outfits with Lana. The next day, he and Lana showed up decked out in Linkin Park gear, prompting Sue to call them the Doublemint Twins. Jaxon performs Iridescent with James, which Mr. Schue calls an interesting choice. Later, Jaxon is seen walking with Lana in the halls as she tells him what happened when she invited Hallie to dinner to eat with her and her mom. When Lana finally does break up with Hallie as her mom ordered her to do, Lana runs away into the crowd. Jaxon sees her headed in his direction and grabs her, pulling in her for a hug. He comforts her, holding her and telling her it's gonna be okay. Jaxon decides to go to Dalton with Miles to visit their close friend Evan and while there, Jaxon tries to keep Miles from saying something he might regret, but Evan urges him not to, saying he wants to hear what Miles really thinks. Jaxon apologizes for Miles' behavior and Evan tells him it's not his fault. Season 3 During Freaky Monday, Jaxon draws Miles' name out of the top hat and has to swap places with him for the week. At the beginning of Electric Feel, Jaxon and Lana stare perplexed at Jaxon's iPhone, not sure of what to say about about how Lynsay texted Jaxon and told him she loved him. Lana tells Jaxon that it's his fault for eating lunch with Lynsay because she's blown his good deed out of proportion. Jaxon's message alert goes off and Lynsay sends Jaxon some nude pics, terrifying Jaxon and grossing out Lana. Jaxon resolves he's gonna let Lynsay down gently, but Lana tells him that he can't use his being gay as an excuse because she is convinced that she can convert Jaxon. Lana tried to convince Jaxon that Lynsay is a complete psycho and might go "swimfan," causing Jaxon to worry about James' safety. During Lynsay's audition, she makes flirtatious eyes at Jaxon, much to James' annoyance. Jaxon tries to apologize to Lynsay, feeling like he accidently made her think that eating lunch with her meant more than it really did, but Lynsay gets upset and leaves. Jaxon takes the stage with Lana, Hallie, and James to perform Perfect World. Jaxon sees McKenzie in the audience, watching. After New Directions wins Sectionals, Jaxon is seen on the empty stage later that night, where he sings Wide Awake, thinking about how he needs to let go of McKenzie so that maybe McKenzie will let go of him and not jeopardize his relationship with James. In Miracle At McKinley, Jaxon is first seen when he comes over to the Berry residence for a Christmas Eve party with Hiram, Leroy, Rachel, Honey, and James. Jaxon and James sit together on the loveseat in the basement and Jaxon compliments Rachel on her signature hot cocoa. Hiram suggests that they do their annual Christmas Eve concert and Rachel suggests that Jaxon and James go first. James and Jaxon sing The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) together to applause. Next, they open gifts and Jaxon and Honey pitched in to get James a state of the art laptop so that James can Skype with Jaxon and store pics and mp3s from Jaxon's time in New York while they are away from each other. Later, it's revealed that Jaxon has been organizing McKinley's 1st Annual St. Nick Festival, minus Lana, and Will commends him on a job well done. After Evan sings 8 Days of Christmas, Jaxon is approached by a young mother who's husband was killed overseas in Iraq and she thanks him because the festival has helped restore their Christmas spirit. James approaches Jaxon, asking him if he wishes he could do something about the kids losing their father. As Aldy shows his butt at the festival, Jaxon walks over, upset about Aldy's bad attitude. He tells Aldy he can take the stage and perform with New Directions or he's out. Aldy leaves, saying he guesses he's out. Jaxon and the rest of New Directions take the stage, singing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas without Aldy. After taking the stage, it's revealed that the kids' father wasn't killed in action, but was instead caught up in a misunderstanding. Jaxon and James comment that miracles really do come true. Aldy is moved by the miracle and apologizes to Jaxon, who lets him back into New Directions as Aldy joins in on a performance of Welcome Christmas. Jaxon is first seen in Face Down lamenting over the fact that Lana has yet to return to Glee Club since school started back. Jaxon tells the others that her phone goes straight to voicemail and that she won't accept his calls on Adam's house phone. Jaxon is later seen when Evan leads New Directions to confront Dillon about abusing Nicole. When Lana fails to sing her line and is nowhere to be found, Jaxon says that she was supposed to be there. He has a small solo in the song directed at Dillon, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Face Down. After the song, Jaxon still can't get ahold of Lana when he tries to call her, and as nobody knows her current whereabouts, he and rest of his friends decide to search the city, looing for her. Jaxon is grouped off with Hallie, Miles, Evan, and James as he decides to search as well. As Reece talks to Jaxon as they search, Jaxon and his group are the first to find Lana. Jaxon's group race up to the roof of Lima's newspaper office to get to Lana. Hallie races ahead and talks Lana off the ledge just as Jaxon and the rest arrive on the roof. Jaxon is among those seen at the Gray's residence when Lana is returned. Jaxon is present and sings backing vocals during Love The Way You Lie, but does not have a solo. Jaxon voices his opinion in God Is A DJ that New Directions is gonna fall apart before Regionals due to what they've all went through as a result of Nicole's abuse and Lana's near suicide attempt. Jaxon shocks everyone, leaving Glee Club before its dismissed, causing Evan to follow Jaxon and try to talk to him. Jaxon tells Evan that the entire year, Glee Club has been devoid of happiness due to all the bad things that they have been going through. After Evan tells Jaxon that during magic week, everything seemed perfect again and he plans to achieve that again, Jaxon decides to come back the following day. Although Jaxon does return, he still fills the same. In the auditorium, he performs Funhouse, the lyrics echoing his own thoughts. Evan walks in, mid performance and watches Jaxon perform. After the song comes to an end, Evan tells Jaxon that the issue isn't Glee Club, it's Lana. He knows that Jaxon is upset with her, to which Jaxon agrees, saying he feels betrayed. During football practice, a play goes wrong causing Miles to blame another teammate. In the locker room, the disagreement turns into a fight that Jaxon tries to break up. Miles is so determined to get to Conrad that he pushes Jaxon when Jaxon tries to stop him, not caring that he just pushed his best friend to the ground. After this happens, Jaxon and Miles refuse to speak to one another. Jaxon realizes that he doesn't want both of his relationships with his best friends ruined, so he goes to Adam's house to talk to Lana and make things right with her. However, things don't go as planned and Jaxon abruptly leaves as to keep from further damaging their friendship. Jaxon gather Miles, Hallie, James, and Lana in the auditorium to try and fix their friendship by singing 18 Wheeler. However, Miles blows up at Lana. Jaxon tries to stop the resulting argument, but Miles accuses Jaxon of being preachy and calls him Schue, Jr. As Jaxon recoils from Miles' verbal attack, Miles quits Glee Club, leaving everyone stunned. Jaxon is seen in Truth or Dare watching Miles and Taylor performing My First Kiss as an audition for a solo or duet at Regionals for Taylor. Parker Pennington, McKineley's student reporter, asks Jaxon for the real story of what happened at the New Year's Party and Jaxon expalins, via flashback, what really happened where as the game of spin the bottle was concerned. Jaxon's version of events is, in fact, considered canon. On his way back from football practice, Jaxon hears James playing the piano in the chior room. As Jaxon stops to listen, James sings 17 by Mandy Moore, unaware that Jaxon is standing there, listening. James' solo voices his insecurities about the fact that he is just seventeen, and a year younger than Jaxon. Jaxon assures him that it doesn't matter and he loves him. The two sing Metro Station's Seventeen Forever, showing James that he's not gonna be seventeen forever. The next day in school, after seeing Parker's school news report setting all the rumors straight, Jaxon says that they have learned their lesson as far as truth or dare and spin the bottle is concerned. In Idol Worship, Jaxon points out after Miles and Aldy get into a fight that Miles has changed and no one knows him anymore. When Will decides to dedicate a lesson to New Directions' musical idols, Jaxon states that his is, of course, Adam Lambert. Jaxon prepares a special surprise in the auditotium, as it is where James performed his first song to Jaxon. After Jaxon tells James that he is is non-musical idol, Jaxon sings Adam Lambert's Never Close Our Eyes to James as they dance and chase each other playfully around the gym, ending in a kiss. In Be Our Guest, Jaxon is first seen voicing his opinion that Glee Club has fallen apart as Miles returns to Glee Club. Jaxon and Lana discuss their feelings about how Miles has changed and Jaxon reveals that he's upset that his father's birthday is coming up and it's the first one since he died. To cheer up Jaxon and remind him that a piece of his father is always with him, James sings He Lives In You with Lana and Hallie singing back-up. Jaxon later sings the deleted Aladdin song Proud of Your Boy, feeling that he connects with Aladdin, a character whose father was supposedly dead and just wanted to make his mother proud. Will says that had that song been his NYADA audition, he would have passed with flying colors. Jaxon thanks Will for everything he has done for them and says that he thinks of Will as another father. Jaxon later leads the charge against Riley and Vocal Adrenaline, resulting in a sing-off. Jaxon warns Riley that come Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline will be on New Directions' turf. Main section: What Could Have Been Jaxon In Amy, Jaxon reveals to his friends that Lana and Miles' fued has exploded, causing Lana to quit Glee Club. Although he seems upset, he pushes on with his Glee Club assignment, performing Amy Winehouse's Cherry, which causes confusion in New Directions. Everyone thinks the song is about Hallie's former prom date and people start to speculate over Jaxon's sexuality. James' jealousy ignites, causing him to run out into the hall and confront Cherry, who reassures that she is a lesbian. Jaxon shares a fleeting moment with Lana as he leaves the school, showing that their bond is still strong. In Retro Regionals, Jaxon is first seen with James, checking out the decorations in the auditorium for Regionals. While there, Jaxon's ex boyfriend from freshman year, McKenzie Kenton, enters the auditorium and remarks that the decorations make one feel welcome. When Mac asks Jaxon if they can talk, Jaxon remarks that there is not much for them to talk about. Mac admits he still has feelings and tries to pressure Jaxon into admitting the same, which makes James almost leave, due to him feeling uncomfortable. Jaxon then expresses his actual feelings in song, singing Gotye's Somebody That I Used To Know with Mac and James joining in. Unsatisfied, Mac then leaves, saying that he'd see them later that night at Regionals. Before Regionals, Jaxon visits Miles in the dressing room and after apologizing for not letting Miles stay with him after being kicked out of Evan's house, offers him a place to stay. Jaxon and Miles have a flashback to right after Jaxon cheated on James during The Power of Love and Jaxon reflects on how even in his darkest moment, Miles was still there for him, like a true friend. Jaxon seems surprised to see Lana at Regionals, and after Lana tells him that she is there to support her friends, Aural Intensity takes the stage. Mac's solo, Alanis Morissette's You Oughta Know is a well-aimed shot at both Jaxon and James, which Taylor points out by saying that he is calling Jaxon out. When Adam sees Dillon while getting refreshments, Jaxon mentions that he hopes Adam doesn't plan on punching Dillon. When Monique leaves/gets forced out of Vocal Adrenaline, it's Jaxon who suggests that they do something for Monique, leading to Monique joining New Directions onstage at Regionals. During New Direction's performance, Jaxon comes to Nicole's defense when she changes her solo at the last moment due to seeing Dillon by saying that this is "her moment." Jaxon also has a solo in Spice Girl's Stop. Season 4 We first see Jaxon during Ch-Ch-Changes in the lunchroom on Valentine's Day as Lana sits down beside Jaxon, who asks Lana what she said. Lana seems surprised, asking Jaxon if Hallie told him and Ana Watson tells her that Hallie told the whole Glee Club. Jaxon and James return home for Valentine's Day and sing a romantic duet of Kiss From A Rose, with James pinning Jaxon to the wall. After the song, Jaxon turns the tables, lifts up James, carries him to the bed, lays him down, and climbs on top of him as the two make love passionately. When Monique transfers to McKinley, Kevin's remark that Monique is Lana's replacement upsets Jaxon. Later, Jaxon is one of the people who steps forward and comforts Hallie after White Horse. He has a solo in the group number, Changes, a song he helped pick out. Jaxon first appears in The School of Hip-Hop as he observes Hallie wearing a pair of cheap gas station sunglasses to cover up the fact that she's been crying. Jaxon notes just how bad the break-up is when he notices that Hallie is listening to Taylor Swift. Jaxon awkwardly excuses himself as to not get caught up in the messy break-up, but ends up bumping into Lana. After trying to lie to Lana and say that Hallie isn't taking this hard, Jaxon asks how Lana's night with Adam and Nicole went. Jaxon says he has to go, but asks Lana to meet him and Miles in the courtyard after Glee Club. Lana shows, admitting she almst bailed, but Jaxon is happy to see her. Jaxon, along with Lana and Miles, perform Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You, a song Jaxon brings to Miles' attention for hip-hop week. Lana thanks Jaxon for not holding what happened against her, but Jaxon reassures her that he also cheated on James once, so he couldn't look down on her for the same thing. Jaxon takes Lana into his arms and kisses her forehead, saying he loves her. Jaxon is later seen saying that only the chorus of Hard Knock Life fits New Directions, also seeming to disapprove of the song choice. Jaxon looks at himself in the mirror during another School of Hip Hop session and hates what he sees, saying he looks like a clown, it isn't him, and he's tired of what they're doing. Jaxon is one of the people who gathers to look for Hallie, fearing the worst after Hallie skips school to confront Erica at Thurston. He and Lana team up when the group splits up and they find Hallie at the Lima Bean, where Hallie confronts Lana with Should've Said No. Jaxon is with Lana when Taylor slaps her after hearing about Lana's cheating and when she runs off, Jaxon follows her and she cries in his arms. Jaxon is last seen performing a solo in No Diggity. In Glee Goes Gaga, the episode starts with Jaxon butchering You and I by forgetting the words. Lana tries to talk some sense into the depressed Jaxon, but to no avail. Jaxon storms off the stage, asserting that he isn't good enough to get int NYADA and Will brainstorms a way to get Jaxon's edge back. Will makes it Gaga week in hopes of getting Jaxon's edge and theatricality, but still Jaxon isn't feeling it. Jaxon gets up and leaves abruptly and Lana follows, but her talk to Jaxon ends in frustration when she grows tired of his pity party. James asks Jaxon to meet in the auditorium and James gets Jaxon to admit that graduation and the NYADA auditions has him afraid. James comforts Jaxon by singing So Happy I Could Die. James and Jaxon's love manages to help Jaxon break out of his funk and get his edge back. Jaxon and James then perform Lovegame as a sexually charged duet. Evan then goes to Jaxon and asks for help finding his inspiration. Jaxon agrees, taking Evan to the auditorium to perform a duet of Paper Gangsta. As Jaxon returns to Glee Club, back to normal, he takes part in the end-of-week group number, Retro Dance freak. After the performance, Jaxon practices with The Edge of Glory and shows that he does have what it takes, but the performance makes Evan jealous. The NYADA Years Season 1 What Could Have Been Jaxon In the Season 3 episode, What Could Have Been, it is explored what would have happened if Mr. Schue had given up on Glee Club prior to For Your Entertainment, like he almost did. The events are confirmed to be quasi-canonical by JamesonOTP, who explains that this is really what the story would be like. "It's very much the official alternate reality." Jaxon in What Could Have Been is revealed to be dating Evan Marx. Due to Glee Club, James Holland and Jaxon never fell in love and when Archie Carmichael came to McKinley to convince James to come back to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline, there was nothing to keep him from doing so. Thus, James returned to Carmel and Jaxon fell in love with Evan instead. Instead of cheating on James with Evan at the post Pillsbury-Schuester wedding New Year's Eve party, Jaxon instead fell in love with Evan that night. The two have dated ever since. Even though Evan feels like Jaxon has drifted apart (due to the fact that the alternate reality Jaxon has been replaced by the real one), going as far as to sing Before It Explodes, they have not officially broken up in What Could Have Been. Because Jaxon isn't dating James for James' one-time bad boy phase to force them apart, Jaxon never dated Claude Montague and has only dated Evan since the New Year's Eve party. James looks at Jaxon, but pays him no attention during Jaxon's visit to Carmel. Jaxon is still close friends with Miles Larson and Lana Addison, but he is no longer Hallie Grace's friend since Hallie joined India Wilson and Honey Berry as one third of the new Unholy Trinity. Jaxon's sort-of in-law type relationship with Honey is also not present as Honey had a crush on Jaxon and he turned her down due to his sexuality. Personality Jaxon is a nice person, trying to befriend everyone in Glee Club. He also jumps to their defense when people try to mess with them. He is, however, not so nice when it comes to someone messing with his friends or his boyfriend. Jaxon has been anything but nice to Archie. Jaxon is a born leader, and a great influence on his peers. He is a very loyal friend, going to great lengths for his friends. He feels a need to be hero and protector, especially to James, who he feels is very fragile. Jaxon has sort of a Jekyll and Hyde personality. Normally, Jaxon is a more reserved, laid back guy. He is a little more on the side shy, especially when it comes to guys. He can be insecure, especially as far as Archie Carmichael is concerned. He doesn't always see his potential and he doesn't think he is anything special. However, when on stage, Jaxon is a completely different person. On stage, he's the epitome of a star. He seems confident, bold, brave, focused, and fierce. When he performs, Jaxon likes to get into the performance, going as far as wearing glam rock gear during a good number of performances. Jaxon has been shown to put himself in dangerous situations and risk physical harm for those he loves, such as James in Beautiful Dangerous. Jaxon is also shown to not be afraid of heights or high risk manuevers while performing. Appearance Jaxon is very normal in terms of his style outside of performing. He wears t-shirts, polos, jeans, sneakers, boots, etc. He wears scarves from time to time. He is seen wearing his letterman jacket a lot. Onstage, Jaxon is more bold and avant garde. He is known to wear glam make-up and clothes onstage and draws inspiration from Adam Lambert. His performance style, even when tame, always has a rock or punk edge to it. Jaxon has dirty blonde hair, which he sometimes dyes a lighter shade. He sports numerous hairstyles over the span of the series, from a shorter cut, to shaggy hair, and even a fauxhawk from time to time. He is also shown to sport some facial hair now and then over the series. He has blue eyes and a fairly athletic build. Sexuality Jaxon is openly gay, but not stereotypical in the least. He's also masculine, liking sports and playing football. Unlike Kurt Hummel, he does not feel he is one of the girls and doesn't try to join them when split into teams by sex. He actually, with the exception of Lana and Hallie, feels more comfortable hanging with the guys. At one time, Jaxon was unsure of his sexuality, dating Lana very briefly in middle school. The two don't talk about it, however. Relationships McKenzie Kenton McKenzie and Jaxon had been friends for a long time until they actually fell in love and started dating. They dated during their freshman year until they were forced apart by McKenzie having to move due to his dad's job. McKenzie reappeared in Strength at a NYADA mixer attended by Jaxon, Evan, and Hallie. Jaxon and McKenzie perform an impromptu duet of Show Me How You Burlesque. Since then, Mac has had unrequited feelings for Jaxon, which is an issue for both Jaxon and James. *Start Up: Prior to For Your Entertainment (1x01) *End Of: Prior to For Your Enterainment (1x01) Thomas McLaren Thomas was a boy that Jaxon briefly dated over the summer between his freshman and sophomore year, prior to For Your Entertainment. It is known that Jaxon went as far to introduce him to his parents, and that his dad didn't approve. After this, it is implied things went sour between Jaxon and Thomas and they broke up. Something happened after this that resulted in Thomas being placed in Lima General West Mental Hospital. *Start Up: Prior to For Your Entertainment (1x01) *End Of: Prior to For Your Enterainment (1x01) Evan Marx Main Article: Jaxon-Evan Relationship This relationship is was more of an affair then a relationship and it started in Proud when Evan joined New Directions and revealed in voiceover that he had a crush on Jaxon. This crush became a big issue with Jaxon started dating James and a jealous Evan started lashing out at James. This was made worse when Evan dated India, who brought out the worst in Evan. After Evan dumped India and made a point to change himself for the better, Jaxon and Evan became close friends. That close friendship came to a point where it became soething much more when Jaxon and Evan drunkenly hooked up at a New Year's Eve party, almost destroying both Jaxon and Evan's respective relationships. They have since put it all in the past and remain friends. *Start Up: The Power of Love (1x12) *End Of: The Power of Love (1x12) James Holland Main Article: James-Jaxon Relationship Jaxon and James' relationship is an eventful, yet strong one. It's been full of ups and downs, but the two are clearly soulmates and they always manage to make it through. It started off as a crush on Jaxon's side, but once James saw Jaxon's vulnerable side, Jaxon managed to melt through James' cool exterior. Jaxon has fought to keep James out of the claws of his evil ex-boyfriend, Archie Carmichael and James has managed to forgive Jaxon for his drunken one-night-stand with Evan Marx. After James adopted a bad boy persona and acted dangerously, it was almost the end as Jaxon broke up with him. However, in the end, Jaxon realized that James was his one true love and fought for him, literally. James realized just how much Jaxon loved him when Jaxon got stabbed protecting James in a gang-related incident due to James' new friends. Jaxon finally asked James to marry him in Paris, but not everyone was thrilled about it. Their relationship so far has endured jealousy, evil exes, drunken hook-ups, rebellion, temptation, and even Jaxon's ex boyfriend, McKenzie Kenton. It's safe to say that they are meant to be together. *Start Up: Two of Hearts (1x04); Love Conquers All (1x13); Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (2x14) *End Of: The Power of Love (1x12); Fear/Fearless (2x09) Claude Montague Main Article: Jaxon-Claude Relationship Jaxon and Claude shared a mutual attraction to each other since Rhythm Nation and while snowed in at McKinley, they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Soon, they went on an official first date, but things fell apart when Jaxon grew apprehensive about Claude's focus on sex, which was later reinforced by his most recent boyfriend, Evan. Though they didn't last long, Claxon was a pretty hot ship. *Start Up: Snowed In (2x10) *End Of: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (2x14) Songs Solos Season One: #'For Your Entertainment' (For Your Entertainment) #'Cooler Than Me' (Battle Of The Sexes) #'You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)' (Two Of Hearts) #'I Think We're Alone Now ' (Two Of Hearts) Song; Restored in Definitive Edition #'I Was Born To Love You' (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) #'You Haven't Seen The Last of Me' (Don't Turn Around) #'Forbidden Love' (The Power Of Love) #'Only One' (Love Conquers All) #'You Are Not Alone ' (Heal The World) #'Better Than I Know Myself' (Sing-Off) Season Two: #'Circus' (It's Britney, Bitch) #'I Keep On Lovin' You' (Yee-Haw) #'You Think You're A Man' (Fear/Fearless) #'Don't Wanna Be Torn' (L.O.V.E.) #'My Immortal ' (Beautiful Dangerous) #'Angels ' (Heritage) #'Light and Sounds' (Underrated Artists) #'It's Time '(Gold Forever) Season Three: #'Dance With My Father '(Days of Glory) #'Ocean Avenue' (We Made It) #'Automatic' (Young Forever) #'Bet On It' (Auditions) #'The Climb' (Self-Esteem) #'Scream ' (High School Musical) #'Wide Awake' (Electric Feel) #'Funhouse' (God Is A DJ) #'Never Close Our Eyes' (Idol Worship) #'Proud of Your Boy' (Be Our Guest) #'Behind These Hazel Eyes' (What Could Have Been) #'Cherry' (Amy) Season Four: #'Chalk Outline' (Rock the Halls) #'Hot As Ice' (Gimme More) #'The Next Best Superstar' (Now or Never) #'Head Over Feet' (Jagged Little Pill) #'Smells Like Nirvana' (Weird) #'Permanent' (When I'm Gone) #'Relax ' (Homecoming) #'You and I (Unreleased)' (Glee Goes Gaga) #'The Edge of Glory' (Glee Goes Gaga) #'More Than This' (In One Moment) #'Time After Time' (Party Like It's Prom Night) #'Little Things' (The Wedding) #'Don't Forget to Remember Me' (Graduation Part II) Duets Season One: Twoofhearts.png|(James Holland) (Two of Hearts) 480px-Iwillalwaysloveyou.png|(Bella James) (Battle For Sectionals) 480px-Loveconquersall.png|(James Holland) (Love Conquers All) 468px-Moveslikejagger.png|(James Holland) (Regionals) Scream.png|(Hallie Grace) (Heal the World) 399px-Aftermath.png|(Evan Marx) (Ignorance) 468px-Prettyinpink.png|(Kevin Rhodes) (Pretty In Pink) 438px-Prettyvegas.png|(Evan Marx) (Vegas) Wefoundlove.png|(James Holland) (LDN) Season Two: Newclassic.png|(James Holland) (High School Never Ends) 185px-Turnmeonturnmeon.png|(James Holland) (Duets Deux) Missyoumuch.png|(Evan Marx) (Rhythm Nation) 507px-Christmastime.png|(James Holland) (Snowed In) Thnksfrthmmrs.png|(Miles Larson) (New Year's Eve) BD.png|(Lana Addison) (Beautiful Dangerous) Iris.jpg|(James Holland) (New Divide) Safeandsound.png|(Lana Addison) (A Night To Remember) Tinydancer.png|(Lana Addison) (Gold Forever) Season Three: Doyoubelieveinmagic.png|(Hallie Grace) (Magic) showmehowyuburlesque.png|(McKenzie Kenton) (Strength) Breakingfree.jpg|(Honey Berry) (Auditions) Hardertobreathe.png|(Miles Larson) (Ghost) Canihavethisdance.png|(Honey Berry) (High School Musical) Righthererightnow.png|(Honey Berry) (High School Musical) Theboysareback.png|(Miles Larson) (High School Musical) I'llcoveryou.png|(Miles Larson) (Show Choir Showdown) Howdoesitfeel.png|(Kevin Rhodes) (Freaky Monday) Thechipmunksong.png|(James Holland) (Miracle At McKinley) Seventeenforever.png|(James Holland) (Truth or Dare) Athousandyears.png|(James Holland) (What Could Have Been) Season Four: Kissfromarose.png|(James Holland) (Ch-Ch-Changes) Everythingaboutyou.png|(James Holland) (This Is Home) Papergangsta.png|(Evan Marx) (Glee Goes Gaga) Lovegame.png|(James Holland) (Glee Goes Gaga) #'Karma Chameleon 'with James, ''(Even Badder Reputation) #'Empire State of Mind Part II with Lana, ''(The Wedding) #'For Good ''with Miles, (The Wedding) #'I'll Make Love To You with James, ''(The Wedding) #'Faithfully ''with James, (Graduation Part I) Trivia *Despite singing in almost every episode and being a main character, Jaxon does not have a solo or a solo in a group number in The Most Magical Music on Earth. He only performs backing vocals in "The Circle of Life." *JamesonOTP, who created Jaxon had a list of songs he wanted Jaxon to do that he created when he started his fan fiction. Those songs included "For Your Entertainment" by ''Adam Lambert, "Two of Hearts" by Stacey Q, "Circus" by Britney Spears, "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" by Cher ''from ''Burlesque, "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany, "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner, "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera, and "You Are Not Alone" by Micheal Jackson. Of those songs, only "I Think We're Alone Now" has yet to been performed. The latter was slated to appear in Two of Hearts but cut when Justin realized he already had 7 songs chosen. *"I Think We're Alone Now" was slated to take place when Jaxon and James were alone in James' room prior to them deciding whether or not to have sex. After deciding to wait, they would sing "Two of Hearts." It was restored in the Definitive Edition of Two of Hearts. *Jaxon is the only character in Glee: The Next Generation history to have been stabbed and also to almost die on-screen. John's suicide was off-screen. This was true until Season Three when Bella's eating disorder put her life in jeopardy and later when Evan overdosed on screen, putting his life in jeopardy. Lana's rooftop climb in Season 3 doesn't count as she never really actually tried to jump; she was lured away from the edge by Hallie. *Jaxon's phone is an iPhone 4 with a desginer Louis Vuitton case. *Jaxon drives a brown 2012 Ford Super Duty. *Jaxon's favorite color is lime green. Gallery JaxonFYE.jpg|Jaxon sees the Glee Club flyer. JaxonLCA.jpg|Jaxon tries to get James to talk to him. JaxonSI.png|Jaxon finds himself taking a liking to Claude. JaxonDoG.jpg|Jaxon gets a life changing call about his dad. JaxonIW.PNG|Jaxon pays tribute to Adam Lambert. JaxonNoN.jpg JaxonGGG.jpg JaxonIOM.png TheWedding.jpg GraduationP1.jpg JaxonTPOG.PNG JaxonBG2.jpg JaxonS4Promo.jpg JaxonStrength.jpg Jaxons3.jpg JaxonS3Box.jpg JaxonS3.png JaxonNYE.jpg Season 3 Jaxon.jpg JaxonS2Promo.jpg Jaxonandhoney.jpg JaxonPierce.jpg Jaxon.jpg|Original Jaxon concept by JamesonOTP JaxonDoGFlashback.jpg|Jaxon, as seen in flashback during Days of Glory Quotes Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Fan Favorite Characters Category:Jameson Category:Main Characters Category:Relatives of Former New Directions Members